Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates Beyond Horizons
by Ze Dewott
Summary: In this new sequel to Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity, with BIG improvements, such as 4 player. Four people explore this expansion to its fullest. Literally. Join Pent, Ray, Rockin, and Xeon, as they explore through mystery dungeons, as never done before.


_Prologue: Entering the Gates Beyond Horizons_

"Okay, that'll be $111.27 for three copies." A green hedgehog with yellow highlights in his hair said to three best friends, buying copies of a new video game.

"I got the payment, don't worry guys," the human of the three, named Pent said to the others.

"Thanks bro! I owe you!" the blue Yoshi named Ray (most of the time called Ginji) replied, thanking his friend. "We can all play this game now, since ROCKIN doesn't have money…."

"I told you, my boss lost my pay check, and I have to wait another three weeks for it!" the brown hedgehog said, trying to make his loss seem like it wasn't his fault. The three were buying copies of the new _Pokémon Mystery Dungeon_ game: _Gates Beyond Horizons_. Rockin seemed to notice a fourth copy of the entering the bag. "Hey, bro! You gave us an extra copy in the bag!"

"Oh, sorry. That would be my copy of the game. I happened to get it myself today," the worker said rather quietly.

"Cool! Have fun with it, I know we will!" Ray said, giving a "thumbs-up" to the worker.

"You should come and play with us! This game is supposed to go up to four players, and we don't have a fourth!" Rockin said with his usual excited voice.

"Rockin! He doesn't even know us! The only way we would know his name is from his name tag. Excuse my friend, Mr.….. Xeon," Pent said, in a sincere fashion.

"Well, I usually only play games in single player, but I do end my shift in 3 minutes, for all I know though, you guys could steal my copy and sell it!" Xeon gave a death stare to Rockin, and he fell back down onto the ground from it.

"What the- Rockin, you okay?" Ray looked at his friend on the ground. Rockin shook his head and got back up.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Something weird just happened…." Rockin shook his head again.

"Mr. Xeon, me and my friends aren't that type of people. We were just hoping to play this game to its full potential, since you also just got a copy." Pent said, apologizing for Rockin's usual excited tone.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged you nice people like that. I guess I can play with you guys, since my shift is over now." Xeon replied.

"Great! I'll grab my car!" Rockin rushed out of the Gamestop into the parking lot.

Pent sighed. "Typical Rockin…" He facepalmed.

"I believe the term is _VINTAGE _Rockin," Ray replied.

"….. You've been playing too much _Team Fortress 2, _haven't you?"

"What? It's a great game! And we better go before Rockin gets banned from driving in Mobius, too." Ray started walking out of the mall, with Pent and Xeon following. After a 15 minute drive, (extra 5 since Rockin just HAD to stop at Gelato Queen to get an Avalanche) the boys all took out their 3DSes and put the new game cartridge inside.

"This is so EXCITING! FINALLY, we're getting 4 players in this game!" Rockin said, while selecting the multiplayer option.

"Hey, thanks again Xeon for playing with us, and putting up with Rockin," Ray said, thanking this stranger he's playing a new game with.

"No problem, um… I never got any of your names, besides the hyperactive fellow over there…" Xeon responded.

"Oh, how forgetful of me! I'm Pent, and he's Ray, but you can just call him Ginji." Pent apologized. Each of the players chose the starter they wanted. Since _Gates Beyond Horizons _allowed they ability to choose ANY starter from previous games, they all took their picks. Xeon took Shinx, Ray took Riolu, Rockin took Oshawott, and Pent picked Axew.

"Okay, everyone ready then? Hit start!" Ray said with excitement as he, and every other person playing the game with him hit the start button. But then SUDDENLY, WITHOUT ANY WARNING, the game froze.

"This is taking a real long time to load, don't you guys think?" Pent asked.

"Um, I think it froze…." Xeon mumbled.

"Well, let's just rest-"Ray was interrupted by a very upset brown hedgehog.

"NO! I WANT TO PLAY THIS NOW!" Rockin impatiently removed the game cartridge. At that second, vortexes, like black holes, appeared from each person's 3DS, taking them into the 3DS, by some strange glitch. This…. Is…..

_Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates Beyond Horizons_


End file.
